


Glowing Stars

by Limari



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kinda, This definitely didn't turn out like I wanted it to, i honestly don't know what this is, just a bit of Angst, not really Angst but kind of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limari/pseuds/Limari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m serious! You’re teaching at Greendale, how do you afford to shop at Whole Foods, import 300$ jeans and buy like a ton of Glow In The Dark Stars? I’m slowly suspecting you’re secretly working as a stripper.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> I'd like to apologize in advance

“Sorry, I didn’t really think this through.”

“It’s fine!” She laughed. “It was really cute, actually.”, Annie said to the man standing on a step later two feet in front of her, removing glowing stars from the ceiling.

“Well, yeah.” Jeff remarked, briefly pausing his activity to shoot her a grin. “You really don’t need to help.”

“No, I like helping! And last night was totally worth it.” She winked.

“Well, then, glad to be of service.” Jeff proceeded to bow and lose balance shortly, nearly giving Annie a hard attack. As he retained balance he shot Annie a smile and a look that she could only interpret as ‘Please let’s just not mention it’.

The pair carried on with their clean-up operation, occasionally shooting each other small smiles.

“A simple “Do you want to go out with me?” would’ve done the job, too, though. For the record.” Annie mentioned, breaking the silence after a while.

“Nah.”

“It was really, really cute though. I didn’t know you were _such_ a softie.”

“I’m not!” Jeff exclaimed, a little too defensively.

Annie shot him her ‘Please’ look. She had him all figured out.

Jeff ducked his head sheepishly. 

“Putting these up must’ve been a pain in the ass.” Annie remarked, changing the subject, she’d tortured him enough. For now. 

“It was fine. I had enough time, after all.”

“And how did you even afford these? These must be tons.”

“It’s fine.” Jeff made a throwing away gesture with his hand.

“I’m serious! You’re teaching at Greendale, how do you afford to shop at Whole Foods, import  jeans and buy like a ton of Glow In The Dark Stars? I’m slowly suspecting you’re secretly working as a stripper.”  
“Gah, no, so many strange people touching me. So many gems. I can’t afford to get sick Annie, it’d totally throw off my beauty routine.”

Annie rolled her eyes. 

At that moment Jeff stretched to reach a star slightly out of his reach, revealing part of his torso, causing a tingly feel in Annie. The flashbacks of last night sent shivers through her body. She wasn’t going to lie and pretend like she hadn’t imagined it many, many times before, but she still couldn’t quite believe it had actually happened. It wasn’t really like she’d imagined. There was a lot more awkwardness and laughing than she’d pictured, plus Jeff seemed pretty nervous, which was kind of adorable, to be honest. But it had still been more perfect than she could ever imagine. And Jeff had seemed to have gotten more confident in the morning. 

Annie was shaken out of her memories when her phone began ringing. She grabbed her bag, which was resting on the floor next to her, and fumbled for her phone.

“Hello?” She started, keeping her eyes on Jeff, who was watching her, too.

“Yes, of course, I’ll come.”

“Everything okay?” The man regarded her with a slightly worried look as he started to walk down the step ladder.

“Yeah! That was Britta. Her car broke down and she has to be at her job interview in 20 minutes.”

Jeff nodded and headed to get Annie’s jacket. As she reached him, he held the clothing piece out for her and proceeded to open her the door.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’ll manage.” 

Annie let out a small laugh. “I’ll see you at Abed’s Bond marathon tonight?”

“Yeah.” Jeff smiled at her and went in for a peck.

Annie met him halfway, still overwhelmed by the fact that this was actually happening. After a few seconds, she pulled back and started heading for the elevator. She shot him a small wave.

“See ya!”

“See ya.” Jeff chuckled.

X

Annie woke up. 

It was still dark outside, her husband was sleeping next to her.

Husband. 

A great husband. He was nice, and ambitious and adventurous and had a deep hatred for Dave Matthews Band.

Sometimes she felt bad for having dreams like these. And daydreams. She loved Mark, she did. Or she thought she did. She really cared about him, but it was different than Jeff. 

But she didn’t have anything to feel bad about. Who never wonders “What if?”? Of course sometimes she wished Jeff had said something, anything, after she came back from D.C. But he didn’t. And she wasn’t about to relive “You’re reading into things, Annie”, so she’d stayed quiet, too. 

And of course sometimes she wished she’d hear from Jeff more often than she did. They used to be really, really good friends. But after his proposal to Britta it all had gone down. And hadn’t returned back to normal. She still saw him at group reunions, but it was awkward. She knew he still liked her. The looks he gave her didn’t offer any other interpretation. But he knew she was married. Happily married.

And of course she wished he wouldn’t seem as sad whenever she saw him. But he seemed fine. He was still teaching at Greendale, but he had pulled himself together to be a better teacher. And he was sober. Occasionally. 

Things were fine.

And she was happy.

Happy, happy, happy.

X  
X  
X

“And this is what’ll happen if you chicken out.”

Jeff had a facial expression that was a mix of anger and sadness as he regarded the younger man, displayed through a computer in front of him. He didn’t know why facetiming Abed had seemed like a good idea.

“Abed, I’m not sure what you’re trying to achieve here, but-”

“I’m trying to make you ask Annie out.”

“I get that, but I don’t get why.”

“Because you’d be happy together. Don’t start with your self doubts again, if you were truly bad for her, she would’ve cut you off long ago.”

“This is stupid.”

“That I don’t loathe you like you do?”

“No, that you wasted ten minutes of my time telling me some weird story about Annie in five years having some dream about some romantic, sappy gesture I could’ve put together. Which, by the way, is how you could’ve said it. Elaborating it like you did wasn’t necessary. And how do you even know about the glowing star-”

“You talk in your sleep.”

“What?”

“You talk in your sleep. That’s how I know about it.”

“When did you-”

“Doesn’t matter. What does matter is you asking Annie out, though. I know about Borchert’s lab, and I know about your week before you drove us to the airport. It’s not fair to Annie, or anyone in the group, to change your mind again. Just ask her out.”

“But-”

“You’re not going to ruin her life. You’ve grown enough during the past six years, and especially the past summer, for that not to happen. Just ask her out.” "Also that Glowing Stars thing was really good, I was surprised. You'd just need to add in roses somehow."

…  
…  
…

“What if she says no, and stops being my friend and I’ll completely lose her?”

“Won’t happen.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Wrong. Now just go ask her out.”

X  
X

Annie was unpacking from DC and made her home _her home_ again, when she heard a knock on the door.

Having lived with Troy and Abed for 2 years, she didn’t think much could surprise her anymore, but as she opened the door and was greeted with an out-of-breath Jeff with a rose in his hand, she was proven wrong. 

“Jeff?” 

“Hey.” the man said, breathing heavily. As she stole a closer glance at the rose she noticed small cutouts of a star were attached to it, hanging around the stem. “Just-” Deep Breath. “Gimme a moment.”

A smile crept across her face, the whole scene was just too ridiculous. Jeff had barely said anything yet, and she already felt the butterflies in her stomach. 

“Do you happen to have a bandage? I should’ve been smarter than to pick a rose with that many spikes.”

Annie laughed.

“Come in, Jeff.”

 

_And they lived happily ever after_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I originally only wanted to write the first scene plus Jeff and Annie telling the group about their relationship, but while writing this thought of the second scene crept in my head and I couldn't get rid of it, so I HAD to write the rest to get the angst out of my head. :D


End file.
